


The Devil on the Rooftop

by Thedevilontherooftop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Devils, Horns, Short, Supernatural Elements, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedevilontherooftop/pseuds/Thedevilontherooftop
Summary: A security guard locks up the building for the night, when he meets a unusual man sitting on the edge of the roof. He was a man defeated, a man seeking answers, he was a man turned devil, but was he a monster?First time posting.





	The Devil on the Rooftop

I remember the night, the night I first met him.

The night was cold, the air still and the sky void of any clouds. It was a moonless night, the building top was only lite by the neon lights that flooded this hole of a city.  
I went to the roof as always to lock the access and to shoo away any drunken teens that had wondered their way up over the course of the night. It happened time to time. The furthest thing from my mind was what, no who I would meet there.

The door swung open, I stepped out looked out across the roof and there he was. At this time he was little more than a simple silhouette of a young man. He sat near the edge of the building top with something in hand. I approached to ask him to leave, that was when the thing became a bottle and his closeness to the edge revealed itself. He was not near the edge but on it, his two long legs hung over the side.

My hand reached for my radio, to ask for assistance, my sudden movement startled him. He looked back, his face cast in the red glow of the building next, shown a face of a man defeated, lost. I’ve seen that face, that is the face of a man with nothing left to lose.

I was never trained for this kind of situation, I’m a simple security guard. I may work in a tall building but it’s not the tallest nor of any note. Nothing like this had ever happened before, to my knowledge.

“Do you believe in God?” His whisper of a voice caught me off guard and any doubts I had in my mind about what this was was shattered and blown away by that sentence.  
“Yes,” and I do, more now than ever, “but I’m sure he can wait to meet you son.”

He smiled, that was good I hoped. He turned back around and lifted his bottle and took a long swallow of the dark liquid.

“That's not what I meant, for if there is a God, then surely that means that there is the other guy too.” I couldn’t see his face, but I knew he was looking down.

“I suppose, but...” but what? I had little to say, I could not assume what this young man has been through or done to ask such a question, to fear meeting the devil.

“I’m worried I’m him.” Of all the things I had raced through my mind that he would say, that reply was not one of them. This was clearly a very unwell man, my hand had never left my radio, I pulled it free of my belt where it sat attached at my hip.

“Don’t.” He asked, pleaded. And so I didn't, where he sat, on the edge, he held all the power. “I’ll leave,” I prayed he meant by the door, “but first I want to show you something.”  
I nodded, what else was to do, for all I knew I was granting a man's last request.

He got up and moved back from the edge. He turned and faced me. And then I knew why he had asked his damned question. His eyes glowed red, but not from the lights. His forehead bulged and then gave way as two protrusions pushed their way through, dripping blood down his face as they grew into two large white horns. His shirt fell off his shoulders as it was ripped from his body as what I first thought was arms coming from his back. Thin long arms and even thinner fingers with skin stretched between them, wings. He was the devil.

I couldn’t help it I stepped back, his eyes locked with mine and I knew what he saw. Horror complete and utter. “I thought as much,” he turned his black wings rose in the air and dropped down as he was propelled into the air, “good night.” Then he was gone.

That night I met someone, he sure as hell wasn’t a man, but now that I look back on it, his eyes, red or not, I know for sure he was no evil either.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time, so be gentle. Constructive criticism welcomed and goodnight.


End file.
